Users of mobile devices, be they smart phones, cameras, tablets and the like, generate an enormous amount of rich media content. Such rich media content may include, for example, photos, audio recordings and video recordings. Increasingly, users utilize so-called cloud-based storage solutions to archive this content. These cloud-based solutions may take the form of remote backup services and/or network attached storage devices. Alternatively, this media content may simply be stored in an electronic device such as a personal computer or an external data storage device. Different mobile devices generate media having different characteristics, such as formats, naming conventions, photo extensions, photo orientation, color depth, resolution, size, metadata, etc.